Wild Cards Wiki
My-hero-academia-title-bar.jpg|Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters of Wild Cards! My-hero-academia-logo.png|Major Events|link=Category:Major Events|linktext=View detailed recaps of the major events in the Wild Cards world! Welcome to the official Wiki for the Boku no Hero Academia: Wild Cards roleplay! We're happy to have you! Through the use of this Wiki, you are granted easy access to information regarding the roleplay and its events. This Wiki will be updated frequently to ensure that information is always relevant and of good use to anyone who uses it! Boku no Hero Academia: Wild Cards Wild Cards is a Discord roleplay that is inspired by the world of Boku no Hero Academia. The only differences? Every character is originally crafted, the setting and plot are completely unique, and you get to decide what path your character(s) will walk! Boku no Hero Academia: Wild Cards takes place in the heart of Las Vegas, Nevada. The 13th most prestigious Hero Academy in all of Northern America and the 1st most prestigious in all of Nevada, otherwise known as Lady Luck Academy, is the place to be for heroes in the making! However, things have begun to change in the line of hero work and across the globe... Ever since the first appearance of quirks in Quig Quig, China, the world has been shifting drastically. Where there were quirk users, there were also those who were born without such abilities. People with quirks became the norm and the quirkless were left to watch them rise to the occasion whenever trouble was afoot. While most quirkless individuals tended not to mind the heroes and even appreciated their valiance, a growing number of quirkless people felt that they had been completely forgotten by society. These quirkless individuals decided to take matters into their own hands, a select few even going so far as to bring about the production of “artificial” quirks. Artificial quirks are quirks that are given to a quirkless individual through a procedure specific to its type. Slight mutation quirks were distributed through surgical procedures, emitter quirks were given through implantation of various devices in the body, and transformation quirks had yet to be mastered. The scientific field unveiled artificial quirks to the public and the world began to change yet again. With the influx of artificial quirks, competition to get into hero schools skyrocketed to an all time high while several pro-heroes experienced a shift in their ranking. On account of all of this, there is typically a great deal of tension between those with artificial and natal quirks… Society had begun to change and as fate would have it, artificial quirks eventually fell into the wrong hands. Today, there is a large ring of villains attempting to bring about change to the world once more. By forcing their hand, they believe that they can usher in a new breed of heroes and villains—Heroes and villains that are practically hand crafted. Our story begins in Las Vegas, Nevada, a cesspool for crime and a hot spot for heroes to be. With Lady Luck Academy nearby and a plethora of budding heroes, paths are bound to cross and adventures are sure to be had. Category:Browse